


Lost Chances

by Momo_Phyre



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry, not my prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_Phyre/pseuds/Momo_Phyre
Summary: Oliver gets on the train and spots a cute guy, read to find out more?





	Lost Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I got the prompt off a YouTube video and I have to find it and add the url when I do find it. Fyi none of this is mine really and I changed the story from first pov to third omniscient (I think). Enjoy! <3

Oliver was on a subway train, and there was this cute guy in front of him. He was openly ogling the guy standing in front of him. Suddenly he took a piece of paper out of his messenger bag, scribbled something on it, and threw it into the guy's hood. 5 minutes later, the cute guy seemed to have changed his mind. So he reached out to take the note back. The other guy noticed and put his hood on, and the note fell on the floor. 

Oliver was watching them to see what happened next. The guy picked the note up, grabbed his phone, and called the number written on the paper. The younger's phone rang, and he looked like a tomato with his face all red.

As Oliver left they were already chatting sweetly.

 

~When I find the video I'll stick the url here~

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are encouraged but not necessary.


End file.
